halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Adjutant Reflex
AdjutantReflex appears to be a new AI concerning a new viral marketing campaign for Halo 3. http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=11263399 http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=808840 It said the date was "871803909 ± 384 hours since event." That puts it at about 99,520.99 years. That coincides with the first firing of the Halo rings, as used by the Forerunners. --TuralX18 00:05, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Interesting... Can it be confirmed as Bungie/42? --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:59, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :42? Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 00:01, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::4orty2wo Entertainment, who made ILB and said "no comment" when questioned if they were doing one for Halo 3. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:06, 12 June 2007 (UTC) My initial numbers were wrong. (I erroneously used 365 as the number of days in a year, which is not exact) The correct number of years is exactly 99,455 (give or take 16 days). As for the confirmation, it is pretty clear that it is a Bungie/Bungie affiliate (3rd party possibly) event, considering the "AI" has a special status on the Bungie forums. That means it was given the status by one of the guys at Bungie. --TuralX18 00:05, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:07, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::I'd really hate to break the atmosphere, especially with such a tightly-knit tension that AdjutantReflex has brewed over at HBO and Bungie.net...however, the content unfortunately I would not like to remove without some sort of authentication from this mystery user. As aforementioned, if he wants to communicate with me privately, he can email me at alpha_217@verizon.net or pm me at Bungie.net under Relentless70. He has my word that I will not leak anything if he communicates anything with me privately. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 01:27, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::The AI definately had special status. Yellow text is only used by staff and moderators. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 00:11, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Please don't spread more misinformation about AdjutantReflex -- people are relying on Halopedia as a source in AdjutantReflex discussions, and when Halopedia says that AdjutantReflex is a forerunner artificial intelligence construct, people believe it. The problem is that this information is UNCONFIRMED. We who are following this breaking story closely will be happy to provide updates to Halopedia as necessary, but in your zeal to be the first to make new Halopedia content, please do not speculate beyond what we know already. Thank you. Foman123 00:49, 12 June 2007 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing. That's why I didn't put anything on the actual page, instead I just posted it here in the discussion. Who did put up that information? --TuralX18 01:11, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :RelentlessRecusant and myself. We really did have to post something, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:16, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::Definately. I am waiting for a reply from Foman123 before removing any content. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 01:18, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :::If he is 42, I doubt you'll get a response. They don't like to acknowledge that it's a game until it's over as to not break the atmosphere. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:24, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::::'d really hate to break the atmosphere, especially with such a tightly-knit tension that AdjutantReflex has brewed over at HBO and Bungie.net...however, the content unfortunately I would not like to remove without some sort of authentication from this mystery user. As aforementioned, if he wants to communicate with me privately, he can email me at alpha_217@verizon.net or pm me at Bungie.net under Relentless70. He has my word that I will not leak anything if he communicates anything with me privately. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 01:27, 12 June 2007 (UTC